Wheelbarrows have long been used to transport and carry objects or materials between or about locations. There are numerous wheelbarrow designs that are known. Unfortunately, the current wheelbarrows have drawbacks and limitations that require operators to have good physical strength and coordination in order to safely maneuver and unload the wheelbarrow without tipping.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0275174 published in the name of Mullen;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,531 issued in the name of Zimmerman;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,059 issued in the name of Black;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,676 issued in the name of Capers;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,469 issued in the name of Tomchak;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,089 issued in the name of Stark;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,543 issued in the name of Hall;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,030 issued in the name of Mawhinney;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,970 issued in the name of Andersen;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,996 issued in the name of Primeau;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,786 issued in the name of Mattox;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,418 issued in the name of Themascus;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,224 issued in the name of Wall;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,304 issued in the name of Harrison;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,063 issued in the name of Greeley;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,478 issued in the name of Bludworth;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,223 issued in the name of Carroll; and
U.S. Pat. No. D544,173 issued in the name of Mullen.